


addicted to you

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: When Phil meets Dan for the first time, he immediatly know he will do anything for this dark but sweet boy.or, a song fic inspired by the addicted to you lyrics and music video by avicii





	addicted to you

When he first started, it was with somewhat good intentions. He needed money, desperately so, and Dan had just suggested the idea. It was supposed to be a one time thing, just to bail out his funds a bit. He was poor, and other people were rich, it didn’t seem fair at all right?

_Just come with me_ he said _, just this time, it’ll be fun._

However now, all good reasoning pushing him in the first place were gone, he was more than wealthy and could’ve just stopped and live happily ever after in a pretty little house, finally have his forever home. But he never did stop. Maybe it was because of the thrill of excitement et always felt after each robbery, running away in their car. Maybe it was the purpose it gave to his life, having something new to do every day, something exciting.

Or maybe was it because of the pretty man next to him in said car.

It has always been about Dan really, it was him that first got him into it and he was now the reason Phil couldn’t, and wouldn’t stop stealing. He never wanted to stop seeing the stars in his boyfriend’s eyes when he brought back fancy jewellery, he never wanted to stop holding his hands under the table in restaurant they were about to steal from, he never wanted to stop having post robbery sex in their car (always the hottest), he could never.

Here they were now, in the car, singing and laughing along to their song (always this one).

Phil usually sang the first few verses, because of how they hit strangely close to home.

_I don't know just how it happened_

_I let down my guard_

_Swore I'd never fall in love again_

_But I fell hard_

_Guess I should have seen it coming_

_Caught me by surprise_

_Wasn't looking where I was going_

_I fell into your eyes_

Phil had had a boring life, he was just trying to make enough money to live but love didn't really fit in the picture. He never could've predicted someone like Dan, so overwhelming. He met Dan in a bar he was working in at the time. Dan robbed the bar. Phil fell instantly in love, not even trying to stop him even at the time. Dan had then convinced him to do one with him, to get "a little bit more than with this shitty job". The rest is history.

Dan then took the following verse, always making Phil blush because of course he had to do it with the hottest voice he could manage.

_You came into my crazy world_

_Like a cool and cleansing wave_

_Before I, I knew what hit me, baby_

_You were flowing through my veins_

He just loved the way the word baby sounded on Dan’s lips, full of love, fondness, but also lust. That’s what made Phil blush the most. And it was true too, how Phil made Dan's life calmer, even if he never managed to give him the perfect life he deserved. Maybe that wasn't what Dan really wanted. Maybe Dan was made for this crazy world.

Then, his favourite part of the song was coming, the chorus. Again, he sang the first part.

_I'm addicted to you_

_Hooked on your love_

_Like a powerful drug_

_I can't get enough of_

And he was, dangerously so. From the start when he first saw him cross the door of the bar in his skinny jeans and leather jacket, his curls falling perfectly on his forehead and a gun in his hand, to now singing this cheesy song with Phil, all smiley and dimply.

The next part was Dan’s favourite, and he always sang it while looking straight into Phil’s eyes, making him shiver in apprehension.

_Lost in your eyes_

_Drowning in blue_

_Out of control_

_What can I do_

_I'm addicted to you_

Then they usually sang the rest together screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs. But today Dan mostly was singing, while Phil tried to look at the road but once again was staring because he really, really couldn’t help it. Dan’s hair was all messed up and his cheeks were kind of pink because they ran, and of course he had this look, this one specific look he always had after, that Phil had too but never as much as Dan. The latter was still looking at him intensely, not even singing anymore, now biting his lips as his pupils grew wider. Phil couldn’t think of a better look on Dan. He finally got out of his trance when Dan kissed his cheek, slowly going down to his neck and sucking the skin there. It was insanely distracting but Phil loved it so so much.

“Dan stop, please, I’m driving!”

“Well stop then.” Dan breathed hot in his ear, and of course he did, like every time.

-

As soon as he turned off the engine, Dan started to undress him, almost tearing his stupidly fancy shirt with gold embroidery that he only wore because Dan liked it. He threw it at the back of the car, straddling Phil’s legs immediately after.

“What is it about this that makes you so horny?” He laughed in Dan's lips, kissing him still.

“Must be the adrenaline or something” He replied, already undoing Phil’s jeans.

“Not complaining.” Dan quickly got rid of the rest of their clothing, leaving him hovering over Phil completely naked. Not only was he always horny after, he was also incredibly more dominant. They didn’t really have roles in the bedroom but in these particular situations, Dan completely ordered Phil around and he lived for it. He didn’t have to think anymore, he could just lay there on his seat and let Dan do all the work. Dan started going down on him, leaving kisses everywhere on his way, appreciating Phil’s skin, and the latter was just letting him. He didn’t take his time too much though, and in no time, he was sucking at the tip of his cock. Phil's hands flew to grab something, anything, one finding home in Dan's curls and the other on the car’s armrest. He tried to keep his hold on Dan’s hair gentle, playing with them a little, but sometimes it felt a little bit too good and his grip tightened. Dan kept sucking and licking eagerly, taking in as much as he could without gagging while holding Phil's gaze the whole time, making it impossibly harder not to just snatch his hair out. His tongue was lapping everywhere, flat on his shaft and then twirling around the tip, drinking precum directly from the slit. It looked like he was eating an ice lolly, like he was enjoying sucking Phil's cock. It made it impossibly hotter. One of Dan’s hand was holding his hips, keeping them from twitching, the other was stroking is cock in time with his mouth. It then slipped under his dick, past his balls, teasing this oh so sensitive place just before his hole. He wouldn't go lower, Phil didn't have a shower but even this soft rubbing made him cry out in pleasure.

"Fucking hell Dan you will be the end of me" He whined and fuck he meant it, this boy was so so good with his mouth and his hand and his everything and Phil was falling apart, his thighs shaking for him. Dan was laughing as he brought back their mouth together, and oh was it filthy with what he was just doing but Phil couldn’t care less. He pushed his hips up a little, relishing in the way Dan closed his eyes and moaned from the sudden stimulation. he looked absolutely fucked up, hair even messier than before, eyes closed, lips red and parted, emitting this soft and breathy moan. Phil was sure he looked even worse. Soon enough, Dan grabbed his hips and they were both grinding on each other, holding each other tight. It was loving, emotional and also hot as hell. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more, and as if Dan was reading his mind, he grabbed both of their cock at the same time and started wanking them. Precum was dripping everywhere on Dan’s hand, as much Dan’s as his, mixing together. They were both close, their breaths heavy and creating condensation on the windows. Maybe it was for the best, they were in the middle of nowhere after all.

-

“Are you sure about this one? The security is quite high, I’m not sure -.”

“That’s exactly the reason why I want to do it Phil, it’s exciting.” Dan cut him, still flipping through some sort of maps, like it was just common-sense. Phil raised an eyebrow, not really convinced. Exciting wasn’t really how he’d called what he was feeling at this moment. He didn’t know why exactly, but he had the worst feeling about it. Fear maybe? It felt even worse than that though. They only just got home from the last one and Dan seemed insatiable, always wanting more, more money, more dangerous, more exciting. Of course, Dan was Dan and Phil was Phil, and when he wanted something, he usually got it. Clearly, Phil couldn’t reason him. Ever.

Most of the time it was Dan who organized everything, and this one was no exception. Just like with their post-robbery sex, he ordered Phil around and planned their every move. Phil quite enjoyed it too he found, but not as much as the sex, obviously.

They were supposed to wait a few blocks away before entering the bank when as few clients as possible were in. Dan cracked the security cameras beforehand so they could monitor who was coming in and out of the buildings. They would then get in like any couple, asking for an appointment, then I soon as Dan will have turned the cameras off with his phone, they would get their guns out, ask for the money and get the fuck out.

It was usual stuff, except for the cameras which were fairly new for them. They mostly did small restaurant or jewellery shops, which didn’t have cameras. Dan was absolutely sure of his plan though, and wanted to do it tomorrow.

-

This night in their bed, Phil made sure to look at Dan more than usual. He played with his curls, traced his skin, kissed him a little bit more. He didn’t know why he felt the need to do that, the plan was harder than usual, but he was used to stealing, he was used to the adrenaline and the risk. It felt different for some reason, thus he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t forget how Dan looked, how he felt, just in case.

“Phil, I can hear you worrying from here. It’s going to be fine.” Dan said, taking both of his hands in his, his grip gentle but still firm.

“But what if it isn’t?” He squeezed his eyes shut, replacing Dan’s hands with his, gripping way tighter.

“We still have plan B.” Dan said, gently caressing his frown away, as if it would make his worries disappear at the same time.

 It didn’t.

“The fact that there’s a plan B worry me even more, Dan, you know that.” Especially knowing what plan B was. Phil never wanted to think about it, they only brought it on their robberies when It was harder or more dangerous than usual. It meant danger. It meant it was possible they…

He hated it so much.

Dan didn’t even reply. He just opened his arms and let Phil cuddle up in his pyjama shirt, rubbing his face on his torso. Dan’s hand found his hair and began petting it slowly. He loved this. It always managed to relax him even in the worst situations. Being entirely consumed by Dan in a protective embrace was bliss, he never felt safer. Well, he felt safe there usually. But he had a nagging feeling something awful would happen, even in his favourite place in the world (Dan's arm). He knew he was being stupid, everything always went well, it was probably only anxiety putting these kinds of thoughts in his head. Yet, they fell asleep holding each other tighter than usual because whatever Dan said, he was scared too.

-

“You ready?”

“As ready as I can be.”

They’d just checked the cameras one last time and the building seemed pretty much empty except for some employees, and they were now walking in the direction of the bank. They were holding hands like any couple and Dan carried a folder to make it look like they were actually having an appointment. No one casted them a second look as they went through the door and crossed the room, everything was going to plan, for now. He was holding Dan’s hand maybe a bit tighter than necessary, and maybe he tried to hold him back when he dropped his hand arriving at the bank desk. Phil then saw Dan fidgeting with his phone and when Dan glanced at him, he knew it meant he needed to take his gun out of his bag. He wished he never did.

Everything after this went in a blur. The employee frantically running to get the money, everyone putting their hand on top of their heads, Dan kissing him smiling more than ever before while waiting for the money, already thinking about new fancy clothes, Phil noticing someone entering the building from the corner of his eyes.

And leaving immediately after.

For a short moment, he didn't even register what had just happened. He just stayed there, his arms hanging on both of his side, his eyes stuck on the now closed door. He dropped his gun, not caring about that shit at all anymore, and then he started shouting.

He was shouting at Dan, we need to get out, get out, please follow me please get out, Dan you don’t understand GET OUT, but he wouldn’t listen, he was still grabbing the money he was given, diamonds shining in his eyes. Maybe Phil should’ve run away there, leave Dan alone, consumed by his addiction, but he stayed, and really he couldn’t have done anything else because of his own, terrible, lovable addiction.

They heard them before they saw them, sirens and shouting blaring through the windows. Phil was still screaming even if now getting out wouldn’t save them. Dan seemed to suddenly realise what was going on, his big doe eyes finding Phil’s, looking for an answer he wouldn’t, couldn’t find because it was always Dan, that had the answers. He seemed lost for a few more seconds when he seemed to finally make up his mind and stuttered his solution.

“Phil, we need to… Plan B.”

“Dan, no please, they must be…” He plead, even if he knew it was the best they could do, it also felt like the worst. It didn't matter what he said anyway, Dan wasn’t listening to him anymore, he was in action mode. He felt a last peck on his lips and then he saw Dan’s shaky hands manipulate something in his bag, getting out the weird black object Phil had always despised. He watched him cross the room and leave it close to the door, just sitting there. Phil was scared, more than he’d ever been in his life, but he was with Dan. That was the whole point of plan B. Staying together, through everything.

But of course, even that couldn’t go to plan. One moment, Dan was crossing the room again to meet Phil and the second after he was on the floor with blood, so much blood, and the big detonation still echoing through the room. Phil could never have been prepared for this sight. It felt like his whole world was shaking from the inside, yelling THIS IS NOT OK, DO SOMETHING, THAT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, I DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND. He wasn’t here anymore, he was three feet above himself, watching him run to Dan’s dead body and hugging him as if he could bring him back to life by squeezing him tightly enough.

It didn’t work.

He was feeling wetness on his cheeks but he didn’t even notice he was crying, he was just in pain from the inside-out and he couldn’t even feel his own eyes. He felt swollen from head to toes, like he had been crushed by a bus all over but was somehow still alive, even if he didn’t want to.

Pain was what he felt but also anger, so much anger. To the officers outside, shooting his lover like it was nothing, like Dan wasn’t holding his whole world in his eyes. To himself, for not stopping, for not living happily ever after in the nice little house far away, the one he was always dreaming about when he watched Dan sleeping at night. Even to Dan, for never listening to him ever, when he said it was too hard, when he said we shouldn’t, when he said get out please get out, no matter how loud he shouted.

He needed to finish the work. After all, it was still part of the plan in a way, even if they weren’t together. He grabbed the bag from Dan’s hand, put the stupid black cube now showing “00:10” in bright red back in the bag and finally got out of the room like they should have done from the start.

Outside, they were all watching him with pity, he could hear them think, _poor you for being in love with someone that loved danger too hard, it wasn’t even your idea, right?_ He knew they could see it on his face, _he seems to nice, he wouldn’t hurt a fly, right?_

He wouldn’t take their pity. He walked straight into the crowd of officers, and the last thing he saw was red as everything blew up.

_Out of control_

_What can I do?_

_I'm addicted to you_

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like major character death like me, imagine they meet again in the afterlife or something. 
> 
> share on   
> [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/177735581797/addicted-to-you)


End file.
